


A Bookworm, My Bookworm

by Nogeko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A/B/D/G/O/S, A/B/O, Alpa/Beta/Delta/Gamma/Omega/Sigma Dynamics, Alpha!Hide, Alpha/Beta/Delta/Gamma/Omega/Sigma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Kaneki, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamma!Rize, M/M, Omega!Rize, Sigma!Kaneki, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogeko/pseuds/Nogeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my dreams he's mine and always mine, my very precious friend.<br/>So sweet, though others may not see I do not care in the least.</p><p>I love him so much.</p><p>Although in our world no matter what set of dynamics placed for us same gender romance is seen in a bad light.</p><p>He's my all.</p><p>He'll stay in my heart,<br/>Till the day it stops permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bookworm, My Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> New Ranks-
> 
> Delta-Alpha+Beta(Mainly Beta)
> 
> Gamma-Alpha+Omega(Depends)
> 
> Sigma-Beta+Omega(Mainly Beta)

An odd smell hits my nostrils. I crane my head towards the door to find the cause of my confusion. I'm not the only one it seems. I move my head from side to side seeing that everyone in the room, including Kaneki, have stopped all current activities due to the overpowering smell.

The owner of this scent is unfazed by this. A porcelain skinned woman with the unnatural but attracting hair color of purple-ish maroon. Her odor screams omega or one of the demi-omega mutations.

I sniff again only to notice that the aroma has disappeared without even a hint of it lingering around. The sound of chattering amongst those in the background rises up from the ashes like nothing happened. Weird.

"Kane-ki~!" I bring my gaze towards him with a natural easy-going smile on my face to see that his eyes are focused back at the previous event. I focus on the slow turn of his neck and a quick flip of his head to keep the sight locked on. The woman.

"Huh, well I guess you must be shocked, Kaneki?" I snap him out of his out of the ordinary trance and a small "eep" escapes from his mouth. 

"You smelled it too, right?" I sniff and tap my nose to accentuate the action. "As a beta you shouldn't have even been able to smell that, but her scent was that powerful." Pink begins to rise on his slightly creased cheeks. He's blushing. Cute.

"At first I thought she must've been in heat or something like that but... I dunno... It's weird..." I rest my arm on the table and place my head on the palm of my hand.

"No point in worrying about it I suppose." I make waving gestures with my free hand, though he's no longer paying attention to me at all.

From what I can see his face is pretty red, it's spread to his ears. I can barely hear heavy breathing escaping from his side. This must be a beta thing or something like that.

I carefully take the book out of his still, lifeless hands. I skate the tips of my recently cut nails across the table until I reach his bookmark, I pick it up by the edge and slide it into a loosely clenched fist. Quietly, I put it in the crease in the middle of the book and close it. Sliding it to the side as a sigh slips out.

I look over his shoulder to see she's reading the exact same book he was reading previously. No wonder he's feeling all hot, he's found a woman who has the same nerdy tastes he has. I reach over to his shoulder and clasp my hand on it. No reaction.

I bring my head over stretching myself over the table and next to his ear. I grin mischeviously and lick my dry lips. I inhale sharply but with a forced silence and open my mouth right next to his ear.

"Ka~Ne~Ki~." I whisper seductively. Bingo.

"Hi-Hide!" His head whiplashes back to the table causing his lower torso to bang itself into it. I sit back down on my seat and cross my arms.

"That babe is pretty hot, why don'cha ask her out?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him causing his eyes to look to the side in a failing attempt to avoid my gaze.

"I can't just do that, it'd be creepy." He presses both of his index fingers together and bends them and straightens them repetitively.

"She's probably used to it." I give him a sly wink. "Plus you're pretty cute, I bet with your charm you could get her in bed if you really tried."

"I don't want to do that!" He puffs out his cheeks. 

"Are you sure Pervyneki?" I taunt.

"Stop teasing me!" He cries out and grabs at his book from the opposite side of the table.

I look down to both of our empty cups. "Should we go now?" I bend back over the chair to crack my back. I stretch side to side and purposely yawn loudly.

"Huh?" His eyes slightly widen for a moment and he looks down. He looks up towards the clock and begins to shuffle through his pockets for his wallet. I do the same. He places seven hundred and fifty yen on the table while I'm still counting change. 

"Aha! There." I place my half of the pay and push myself away from the table. "Let's go." I sit up and shove my hands in my lint filled pockets. Kaneki's slow movements of pushing in and out his chair, than clacking footsteps towards my way.

My hand firmly grasps the knob, turns it to the side, and pulls it out with a small ring. I walk behind as a chivalrous action to let Kaneki walk through first. He gifts me with a small smile and makes his way.

Moments after I run after him. I know him by his faint but familiar smell. Because he is my best friend.

I reach the bookworm, my bookworm. "You going home, Kaneki?"

"Yeah, see you later, Hide." He sends me off with a quick nod and walks down the street and I go the opposite way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll delete this if it's not well liked, tell me what I did wrong on it.  
> Also I won't update it again till I finish my Osomatsu-san fanfiction "Hey, Jyushimatsu!" which is an IchiKara fanfiction.  
> Hope you found it enjoyable.


End file.
